Hands Off
by nayadance
Summary: Brittany see Artie roll into the water, and immediately takes action. Santana no gusta.


The moment he rolled into the water during Miss Pillsbury's proposal, Brittany knew he wouldn't last. Yeah she was dating Santana, but Brittany still liked Artie as a friend. Going out of formation and running as fast as she could in water, Brittany knew she didn't have much time to get to Artie before the water went to his lungs. At this point the blonde was thanking every single one of her lucky stars that Santana had made her take a lifeguarding class over the summer. Without it, Brittany probably would have drowned herself. Artie should have known better than to dive into the deep end without floaties.

As she quickly arrived over top of where his body was flung, Brittany took a second to collect herself and take a big gulp of air, she didn't want to accidentally breathe and drink all the gross water. Diving under, Brittany began kicking and pulling at the water, attempting to propel herself toward the boy's body. The blonde just keep saying to herself that she was going to get to him, she was going to save him, he was not going to drown. When she finally made it to him, Brittany grabbed his arm and yanked him as hard as she could onto her back. Immediately thankful that Coach Sue's practices put her body into the meanest shape possible. Brittany had heard that dead weight was heavy, but this was just ridiculous. When she woke Artie up she'd be sure to tell him to lay off the Twinkies.

From where Santana was standing, it looked like Brittany was just off doing her own form of synchronized swimming. She merely smiled as she saw the blonde dive under the water, almost eagerly waiting for her to come up and do some sort of roll or dive or something. As Brittany broke the surface, she saw Artie on her back. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. Artie was trying awfully hard to get her girl in his arms. The brunette actually commended him to herself, fake drowning was playing right into Brittany's hands. Santana crossed her arms over herself and walked over to where Brittany was attempting to lift him onto the side of the pool.

"Britts, Wheels is obviously faking. Back offs of him and let his pride deflate," she pointed to the boy lying what looked like so helplessly on the ground. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Brittany started to pump his small chest.

"San, please help me. You're better at this," Brittany pleaded with her girlfriend, fearing for Artie's life. She couldn't believe life had handed him this fate after giving him two legs that wouldn't work. Looking over at a very annoyed Santana, Brittany sighed and turned back to Artie's body. "I have to do CPR,"

Brittany tilted Artie's head back and looked up to Santana for permission before realizing that it wasn't Santana's decision whether or not he lived. This was her job, and she was gonna save him not matter what it took. Taking a breath before pressing her lips to his, Brittany thought back in her mind how many rescue breaths she needed before pumping his chest again. She did two, checked his mouth for breathing, and pumped a good, fast 30 times before going back to his mouth. All this time, Santana stood there and felt her blood pressure rise. Cripple was obviously a good actor, she thought to herself, feeling so much jealous radiate through her body. Santana leaned down and looked at Artie's face, just as Brittany went back down for rescue breaths. His face was the same pale as it had always been. She stared closer, trying to look for signs of life. Suddenly Artie's eyes opened and a small wink was sent directly at Santana. Artie then wrapped his hands around Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a real kiss.

Everyone in the entire school knew at this point that you just don't talk to Brittany without Santana's permission. It was just something that didn't happen. So for Santana to see her girl get macked on by said girl's ex…it was just despicable. For a good second Santana just stood there open mouthed in awe at the entire situation. Santana could tell that Brittany was confused; her eyes bugging out, her hands flailing around. After a brief realization, Santana finally took action.

"Oh hells no, Four Eyes," she yelled angrily, grabbing at Brittany's waist, pulling her completely off the ground and back against the wall. Santana got down and pushed her knees into Artie's biceps, pinning him down to the cement ground. "Listen here, Handicap, you don't touch my Britts. I don't care if you tricked my little B into lip locking with ya, but next time you take advantage of her good heart, I'll make sure you don't feel anything neck down. Gots it?" Santana put her finger in his face and grunted before pressing her knees deeper into his arms and got up. "Come on, B, let's go get dressed," she linked her arm through Brittany's and sauntered out of the pool area.

The last thing Artie saw was Brittany's face, fallen in disappointment and sadness. He knew his plan was gonna hurt more than help.


End file.
